Clan:Tyr's Guard
Tyr's Guard was founded on June 24th, 2009 by Amtgard111, Soren Zero, and XOW2K3, when they defected from another clan after disagreements with that clans leadership. They quickly recruited friends to fill out the staff, and by July, Tyr's Guard was running full force. Tyr's Guard has a tight, family like atmosphere, fun and exciting events, and an nearly always active chat. Tyr's Guard staff and members do their best to help make every new member, clan friend, or just random players we meet, feel welcome. Please, check out Tyr's Guard today, as you won't be disappointed. History *~!~* TYR'S GUARD CLAN HISTORY *~!~* Tyr (or Tiw, Ziw) is the ancient god of War and the Lawgiver of the gods. He sacrifices his hand so that the evil Fenris wolf may be bound. At one time he was the leader of the Norse Pantheon, but was supplanted by Odin much later. There is nothing to indicate how this occurred; one assumes that he simply "stepped back" and let Odin assume the position of leadership. It was rumored that Odin is his father. Tyr is excellent in all manners of Justice, fair play, and Right Action. Tyr's Guard was founded on June 24th, 2009 at 9:40PM U.S. Central time after breaking away from a once great, and in the founders opinion, a failing clan named The Shadowed Legion. Tyr's Guard holds many of the ideals that Tyr had, as Tyr's Guard members follow a code that greatly emphasizes justice, fair play, and right action. The original founders of Tyr's Guard, Soren(Andrew), Amt(Justin), & XOW(Nick), broke away from The Shadowed Legion due to leadership disagreements(mainly with one of the Owners, Coolnorm), and founded Tyr's Guard shortly after, with plans to become a well known clan, that also learned from, rather than repeated, the mistakes made by those in power in The Shadowed Legion. Upon founding, the owners quickly placed Leaders who they knew well over RuneScape, or who they knew in real life from Amt & XOW's hometown in Arkansas. It was their first attempt at a RuneScape Clan, but not their first attempt at something big. Tyr's Guard Leadership were seen as traitors to The Shadowed Legion, even being called "the next Passion"(a reference Coolnorm enjoyed making, to a failed break-off clan, that tried to ruin The Shadowed Legion). Such comments were thrown around often, however, as power & ownership within The Shadowed Legion began to take a new form(most notably Coolnorm being ousted from Ownership with help from The Guard, Founder Mr. Blah Man stepping down, and two new Owners being chosen: Lady Jaeslyn & Alnifrazz), Tyr's Guard & The Shadowed Legion became allies. Tyr's Guard's first "fun war" was against their old clan(and at the time, new ally), The Shadowed Legion. They won in dominating fashion, and with that new found confidence, grew rapidly, in both members and activity. The Shadowed Legion, realizing the power of Tyr's Guard, enlisted their help in a war against CORE, a "gang" of TSL members. CORE contained the best warriors TSL had to offer, thus leaving them highly overpowered. Tyr's Guard was quick to step forward, and easily secured victory for both TSL & The Guard. On August 11th, 2009, less than two months after Tyr's Guard split away from The Shadowed Legion, it was announced by TSL Founder Mr. Blah Man that TSL would be closing down, and it became official on September 1st, 2009. Shortly after(and in some ways, before) the fall of TSL, three clans emerged from the rubble: Tiger Shark Rawrr(A warring clan, led by the founder of TSL, Mr. Blah Man), Neon(A community clan, led by ex-TSL Owner Lady Jaeslyn & TSL Member Bigman Sword), and Haven(A "haven" for those who lived in the past, and wanted The Shadowed Legion to return, led primarily by CORE (A "gang" of friends from TSL) members. Tiger Shark Rawrr changed their name to Taste Sweet Revenge shortly after founding, but a name change is about all they accomplished, as they also fell shortly after creation. One can only wonder what led to such a quick demise. Tyr's Guard stood superior, however Haven & Neon both grew quickly. Tyr's Guard, wanting to remain the top clan of the TSL spin-offs challenged both Haven & Neon to a War, in which the two clans would face Tyr's Guard at the same time. Tyr's Guard, much like the TSL war, won in dominating fashion. On September 12th, 2009, after some slight problems within The Guard, a fourth owner was added as Cutdren (now known as Ikazuchki) was promoted to Ownership. Meanwhile, Neon, as well as Haven(At this point known as "The Illuminated Order"), both continued to grow throughout the Summer, and both gained Ally status with Tyr's Guard. However, as fall came, The Illuminated Order began to struggle, and Neon quickly passed them up in both population, and experience. Throughout the fall, The Illuminated Orders problems continued, as both Tyr's Guard & Neon continued to grow & prosper, both as clans, and as close nit Allys. In October, riding high after multiple victories in "fun" wars, Tyr's Guard's war staff wanted more. After weighing many options, The Guard declared war on the RuneScape Mafia. A fight which looked to be rather even, the War Staff began their vigorous preparation to get The Guard ready for yet another war. The practice was in vain, however, as the RuneScape Mafia, after agreeing the war, quickly backtracked, in an attempt to back out of the war. This led to Tyr's Guard's first "real war" victory, unfortunately, due to forfeit. On November 1st, 2009 Tyr's Guard shifted it's views from being an 80+ Combat Clan, to allow lower level members to join in a juniors division, known as the Guardian Neophytes. The Neophytes are considered a separate group within The Guard, and are working towards meeting the requirements to become full members of Tyr's Guard. At 2:00PM U.S. Central Time, Friday, November 27th, 2009, after months of struggling to stay afloat, and weeks of negotiations, The Illuminated Order merged into Tyr's Guard. The instant flooding of experience, members, and friends into Tyr's Guard brought a fresh atmosphere to the clan. This merger also saw a shift in Ownership, as one of the Founders of Tyr's Guard, Soren, was forced to step down due to low activity. Ex-Illuminated Order Owners Seraph & Yondergod were welcomed on as Tyr's Guards new 4th, and additional 5th Owners. Having not had a reason to bloody their weapons in a few months, and not being satisfied with their last victory being by forfeit, Tyr's Guard once again went on a search for a challenge. Tyr's Guard declared war on Avon, and quickly began preparing for battle. Unfortunately, on December 12th, 2009, The Guard was over-run by far casters and numbers, and suffered their first loss. Tyr's Guard's winning streak had come to an end. As the Holidays came, Tyr's Guard proved itself to be a highly Diplomatic force, as they simultaneously formed Alliances with The Rune Legion, Fallen Roses, and The Eleventh Hour. All three alliances were finalized within the same week, while also ironing out all small issues with long time ally Neon. Shortly after the New Year came, and less than two months after the Illuminated Order merger, Seraph resigned from Tyr's Guard Ownership, and left The Guard in the process. In the first war of the new year, Tyr's Guard put the critics in their place and defeated The Forsaken Legends in what many say was dominating fashion. Tyr's Guard continued the trend a little over a month later, when they defeated RuneScape Insanity in a 30 minute matched-ops pkri war, 133 to 49. On March 1st, 2010 it was announced that Tyr's Guard would be OFFICIALLY branching out as a Clan to X-Box Live, as well as hosting a version of RuneScape Clan Olympics from April 1st to 30th, 2010. On March 22nd, 2010, after weeks of arguments, misunderstandings, and problems, Tyr's Guard broke their alliance with their longstanding ally, Neon. In the aftermath, Tyr's Guard Founder Amtgard111 resigned from his position as Tyr's Guard Clan Owner and left Tyr's Guard. Though many of the faces have changed, one thing remains the same: Tyr's Guard will always live by our code of justice, fair play, and right action. *~!~* BE PART OF TYR'S GUARD : BE PART OF HISTORY *~!~* Clan Staff http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1leaderssl3ju2.gif Clan Owner Rank Holders TyrsGuard TG Owner AMT TG Owner XOW Sayinman8 Klepto 52 6 Clan Chat Rank http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/1/11/General_icon.gif General Description & Main Duties The Clan Owners Are The Highest Ranking Member Of The Clan. They Oversee All Work Done In The Clan And Have The Final Decision On All Promotions, Elections, Demotions, And Permanent/IP Bans. Without Doubt The Hardest Rank To Hold. You Can NOT Apply For This Rank. * Deciding On Whether Bans Are Unfairly Given Or Earned. * Promotion & Demotion Of Leaders. * Administration Of The forums. * Concluding Any Large Scale Arguments Or Misunderstandings. * Diplomacy. * EVERYTHING In Between, As The Owners Have A Hand In All Areas Of The Clan. Clan Leaders http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1bronze.gif Event's Team Leader Mahagna http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1green.gif Head Of Development TG Leader Moe http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1purple.gif Head Recruiter Corn http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1red-1.png Warlord Staindsoul Clan Chat Rank http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/7/7a/Captain_icon.gif Captain Description & Main Duties Clan Leaders Can Do Everything The Owner Can Do, But If An Owner Disagrees, Then The Clan Leader Must Follow What The Clan Owner Decides. Clan Leaders Can Ban, Warn, Or Punish Any Member As They See Fit. Clan leaders Inform The Clan Owner About How They Feel When It Comes To Promotions To High Ranking Offices. The Clan Leaders Can Comment On All Staff Applications With Their Opinions, And Have Final Say Over Promotions Of New Members Into Their Area Of Expertise. The Leaders Are In Charge Of Their Staff, And Have Full Jurisdiction Over Their Area. You Can Not Apply For This Rank, As All Clan Leaders Are Hand Picked By The Owners. * Presiding Over The Staff Of Their Area. * Presiding Over Their Area Of The Forums. * Voting On Staff Applications. * Aiding The Owners. * Accepting Incoming Clan & Clan Friend Applications. Event's Team Members Rank Holders Mitzelou11 Mesquitejedi Clan Chat Rank http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/9/96/Lieutenant_icon.gif Lieutenant Description & Main Duties Events Team Members Make Official Clan Events. During Official Events, They Are In Charge, And May Remove People From The Clan Chat If They Are Disrupting The Event. They Follow The Events Team Leader. *Creating Official Clan Events. * Leading Official Clan Events. * Voting On Staff Applications. * Aiding The Events Team Leader. * Deciding Whether Or Not To Make Member Suggested Events Official Or Not. War Captains Rank Holders VengaLici0us Clan Chat Rank http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/9/96/Lieutenant_icon.gif Lieutenant Description & Main Duties ''' War Captains Lead Wars, And Train Members In The Act Of Warring. During Official Wars Or War Practice, They Are In Charge, And May Remove People From The Clan Chat If They Are Causing A Disruption. They Follow The Warlord. * Scheduling War Practices. * Leading Clan Wars. * Voting On Staff Applications. * Aiding The Warlord. * Training Members In The Act Of Warring. Recruiters '''Rank Holders Atv919 Kingkuffi Clan Chat Rank http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/9/96/Lieutenant_icon.gif Lieutenant Description & Main Duties ''' The Recruiters Are In Charge Of Getting Our Name Out There, By Posting On Fansites, Hosting Recruitment Events, And Telling People About Tyr's Guard. They Follow The Head Recruiter. * Posting Recruitment Threads On Fansites. * Bumping Recruitment Threads On Fansites. * Voting On Staff Applications. * Aiding The Head Recruiter. * Hosting Recruitment Events. Development Team Members '''Rank Holders Tgs Reaper TGFunkypants Clan Chat Rank http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/9/96/Lieutenant_icon.gif Lieutenant Description & Main Duties ''' The Development Team Is In Charge Of Thinking Of Ways Within Tyr's Guard To Grow, Advance, And Expand Into Other Games. Their Also In Charge Of Coming Up With Ways To Up Activity, And Help The Clan Develop. They Follow The Head Of Development. * Creating New Posts That Will Increase Forum Activity. * Voting On Staff Applications. * Helping To The Expansion Tyr's Guard Into Other Games. * Aiding The Head Of Development. * Suggesting New Forums/Ideas To Help Growth. Examples Of Events TG does many different types of events whether they are created by the Events Team, War Staff, Recruiters, or just an ordinary member. Sometimes they aren't even planned, as people just hop into the clan chat, grab a few friends and go. Warring is one of the main activities that TG participates in although we are not a warring clan. '''A List Of A Few Events: * Against All Odds (P2P) * Allied Clan Events * Avanise Trip * Barbarian Assault * Barrows * Blast Furnace * Boss Killing * Bounty Hunter * Burthorpe Game Area * Castle Wars * Chaos Elemental * Chaos Tunnels * Clan Meetings * Clan Pictures * Clan Wars * Cockroaches * Dag. Kings * Dire Consequences (P2P) * Distractions and Diversions *Dragon Slaying * Drop Parties * Duel Arena (Tournaments) * Fishing Trawler * Fist Of Guthix * Giant Mole * God Wars Dungeon * Great Orb Project * Kalphite Queen * King Black Dragon * House Parties * Mobilising Armies * Penguin Hunting * Pest Control * Soul Wars * Stealing Creations * Tears of Guthix * TzHaar Fight Pit * Quests ...and many, many more. Category:Clans